Dialog Kerudung
by Ummu Syauqi
Summary: Sebuah dialog panjang antara Karin dan Himeka mengenai kerudung.


a/n: Assalammu'alaikum wr wb. Alhamdulillah setelah agak lama pingin banget nulis fic ini, akhirnya bisa rampung juga, alhamdulillah :) Fanfic ini sebenarnya didasarkan pada "**Why She won't wear hijab?**", sebuah diskusi yang disusun oleh **A Q Alidost. **. **Ummu Syauqi** (dibantu **Abu Syauqi** juga) kemudian menterjemahkannya dari sebuah **Flash/Interactive** yang dibuat oleh **Nayzak** pada deviantArt dengan judul **The Girl and The Hijab**. Kami juga telah mengedit sebagian dialog serta menambahkan dialog lain sebagai tambahan argumen dari kami dalam diskusi ini :D

* * *

**Dialog Kerudung**

**Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

**.**

**.**

Karin tampak tengah membaca buku ketika Himeka datang menghampirinya dan lantas mengisi kursi kosong di sampingnya. Halaman depan sekolah tampak sepi saat itu karena pagi itu adalah hari di mana diadakan _remedial _bagi para siswa yang mendapatkan nilai di bawah KKM pada ujian semester yang diselenggarakan dua minggu yang lalu. Gadis berambut hitam _indigo _itu kemudian menghembuskan nafasnya—berkeluh kesah.

"Aku sangat lelah," gumamnya. Perhatian Karin pun kini berubah arah. Pandangannya yang tadi terfokus pada buku yang tengah dibacanya sekarang menatap gadis di sampingnya.

"Lelah dari apa?" tanya Karin heran.

"Dari orang-orang yang senantiasa memintaku mengenakan kerudung," keluh Himeka. Karin menaikkan alisnya.

"Oh, kerudung. Itu memang topik yang senantiasa menghangat," ujar Karin kemudian.

"Yeah, aku capek. Rasanya kian hari kian banyak temanku yang memintaku mengenakan kerudung," sahut Himeka.

"Kurasa mereka memberimu nasihat seperti itu karena mereka menyayangimu," gumam Karin. Himeka mengernyit.

"Aku tidak membutuhkan nasihat mereka. Aku tahu seperti apa agamaku. Tidak bisakah mereka memikirkan urusannya sendiri daripada memikirkan urusanku?" kata Himeka ketus.

"Mungkin kau salah paham. Mereka hanya ingin dirimu menjadi lebih baik," sahut Karin. Himeka menggeleng cepat. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya sejajar dengan bahunya.

"Untuk apa mereka mengurusiku. Bukankah masih banyak hal lain yang perlu mereka pedulikan selain aku," seru Himeka.

Karin kemudian tersenyum lembut. "Karena sudah menjadi tugas mereka untuk mendorongmu melakukan perintah Tuhan. Kan tercantum dalam Al-Qur'an surat Al-'Ashr,'_Demi masa. Sungguh, manusia berada dalam kerugian, kecuali orang-orang yang beriman dan mengerjakan kebajikan serta saling menasihati untuk kebenaran dan saling menasihati untuk kesabaran,'"_

"Percayalah padaku, bagiku apa yang mereka katakan bukanlah suatu dorongan. Ngomong-ngomong, apa maksudmu dengan 'perintah Tuhan'?" tanya Himeka kemudian.

"Sebenarnya, memakai kerudung itu merupakan perintah Tuhan," ujar Karin. Himeka berpikir sejenak. Ia menatap Karin dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Kata siapa itu perintah Tuhan?"

"Bukankah itu telah tercantum dalam Al-Qur'an?" sahut Karin sedikit emosi. Himeka menatap malas.

"Ya, ya, ya. Kurasa mereka juga mengutip beberapa ayat dari sana,"

"Mereka mengutip surat An-Nur ayat 31 bukan? '_Dan katakanlah kepada para perempuan yang beriman agar mereka menjaga pandangannya dan memelihara kemaluannya, dan janganlah menampakkan perhiasannya (auratnya), kecuali yang (biasa) terlihat. Dan hendaklah mereka menutupkan kain kerudung ke dadanya, dan janganlah menampakkan perhiasannya (auratnya), kecuali kepada suami mereka atau ayah mereka, atau ayah suami mereka, atau putra-putra mereka, atau putra-putra suami mereka, atau saudara-saudara laki-laki mereka, atau putra-putra saudara laki-laki mereka, atau putra-putra saudara perempuan mereka, atau para perempuan (sesama islam) mereka, atau hamba sahaya yang mereka miliki, atau para pelayan laki-laki (tua) yang tidak mempunyai keinginan (terhadap perempuan), atau anak-anak yang belum mengerti tentang aurat perempuan. Dan janganlah mereka menghentakkan kakinya agar diketahui perhiasan yang mereka sembunyikan. Dan bertobatlah kamu semua kepada Allah, wahai orang-orang yang beriman, agar kamu beruntung,'"_

"Yeah, tapi kurasa tidak memakai kerudung bukanlah suatu dosa besar. Menolong orang-orang dan shalat kurasa jauh lebih penting,"

"Tapi dosa kecil yang bertumpuk pun lama-lama akan menjadi dosa besar. Bilal pernah berkata yang kurang lebih,'_Bukan besar kecilnya dosa yang menjadi perkara, melainkan kepada siapa kita telah durhaka,'"_

"Itu memang benar, tapi kan apa yang kau kenakan bukanlah sesuatu yang penting. Yang paling penting adalah memiliki _qalbu _yang sehat,"

"Apakah menurutmu apa yang kau kenakan itu tidaklah penting?" tanya Karin dengan alis yang berkerut. Himeka mengangguk mantap.

"Yup, itu yang kukatakan barusan,"

"Lantas, mengapa kau habiskan waktu berjam-jam setiap pagi untuk berdandan?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membeli berbagai macam kosmetik, kemudian bukankah kau menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menata rambutmu, mengecat kukumu, dan mendandani wajahmu?"

"Lalu?"

"Bukankah itu berarti penampilanmu itu sesuatu yang sangat penting?"

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku, mengenakan kerudung bukanlah sesuatu yang sangat penting dalam agama," bantah Himeka.

"Jika itu memang tidak penting, kenapa Allah perintahkan itu pada kita? Kenapa Allah cantumkan perintah tersebut dalam Al-Qur'an?" Karin berbalik tanya.

"Kau tahu, aku kan tidak bisa mengikuti semua perintah yang terdapat dalam Al-Qur'an,"

"Jadi menurutmu, saat kau tidak menjalankan perintah Allah maka itu berarti tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja. Bukankah Tuhan itu Maha Mengampuni hamba-Nya?" sahut Himeka santai.

"Tuhan itu Maha Pengampun lagi Maha Pemaaf pada hamba-Nya yang bertaubat dan berusaha untuk tidak lagi mengulangi kesalahannya."

"Kata siapa?" tanya Himeka—lagi-lagi tak percaya.

"Itu tercantum dalam kitab yang sama dengan kitab yang mencantumkan perintah memakai kerudung bagi perempuan yang beriman,"

"Tapi, aku tidak suka memakai kerudung. Itu membatasi kebebasanku," tolak Himeka.

"Apakah _lotions, _lipstick, maskara serta kosmetik lain memberikanmu kebebasan? Memangnya seperti apa definisi kebebasan yang kau pahami?"

"Kebebasan adalah suatu keadaan di mana kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan," seru Himeka dengan tersenyum senang. Karin menghela nafas.

"Itu tidak benar. Kebebasan adalah keadaan di mana kau melakukan hal-hal yang benar bukan melakukan apa yang kita inginkan!" bantah Karin. Himeka kembali menghembuskan nafas keluhannya.

"Dengar, di luar sana ada begitu banyak perempuan yang memakai kerudung memiliki sikap yang sangat buruk dan juga ada begitu banyak perempuan yang tidak memakai kerudung memiliki sikap yang sangat baik," sahut Himeka.

"Lalu? Di luar sana ada pecandu alkohol yang memiliki sikap yang baik, apakah itu berarti kita harus menjadi pecandu alkohol pula? Kau membuat poin yang salah,"

"Bukan begitu maksudku,"

"Dengar, perlu kau ketahui, kerudung dan akhlak adalah suatu hal yang berbeda. Memakai kerudung itu adalah perintah Allah, wajib dilakukan oleh setiap muslimah yang telah baligh tanpa memandang baik ataupun buruk akhlaknya. Sedangkan akhlak adalah budi pekerti yang bergantung pada masing-masing pribadi orang. Jika seorang perempuan berkerudung melakukan suatu dosa, itu bukanlah karena kerudungnya namun karena akhlaknya. Perempuan berkerudung memang belum tentu seorang wanita sholehah, namun wanita sholehah sudah pasti berkerudung," terang Karin panjang lebar. Himeka mendesah pelan.

"Dengar, aku tidak ingin menjadi seorang ekstrimis ataupun seorang fanatik. Aku merasa baik-baik saja dengan keputusanku tidak memakai kerudung,"

"Itu berarti kau adalah seorang ekstrimis sekuler. Kau adalah seorang fanatik dalam melanggar perintah Tuhan,"

"Kau sama sekali tidak mengerti. Jika aku memakai kerudung, siapa yang ingin menikahiku?"

"Apa menurutmu mereka yang memakai kerudung tidak akan pernah menikah? Bukankah orang tua Kazune menikah di usia yang cukup muda dan tante Suzuka saat itu merupakan seorang aktivis tulen yang senantiasa mengenakan kerudung lebar dan tebal?"

"Baiklah, tapi bagaimana kalau suamiku tidak senang aku memakai kerudung dan lantas memintaku untuk melepasnya?"

"Lalu bagaimana jika suamimu memintamu melakukan perampokan bank? Apa kau akan menurutinya?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Perampokan bank adalah suatu tindakan kriminal,"

"Apakah tidak mematuhi perintah Penciptamu bukanlah suatu tindakan kriminal?"

"Lantas, siapa yang mau mempekerjakanku jika aku memakai kerudung?"

"Apa menurutmu setiap yang memakai kerudung itu akan menjadi seorang pengangguran? Ada banyak pekerjaan yang bisa kau lakukan sekalipun kau memakai kerudung,"

Himeka menghela nafas kembali. "Kau tahu Karin, memakai kerudung itu membuat gerah, rasanya panas," keluhnya kemudian.

"Kau tahu Himeka, neraka itu jauh lebih panas," balas Karin dengan dingin. Himeka terdiam sesaat.

"Mengapa kau begitu mempermasalahkan sepotong kain?"

"Kerudung bukanlah sekedar sepotong kain. Itu adalah salah satu bukti ketaatan kita pada Tuhan. Itu adalah sebuah keberanian, sebuah aksi nyata dari keimanan. Tapi rokmu yang pendek, pakaianmu yang ketat—"

"Itu disebut _fashion_. Apa kau tinggal di gua sampai-sampai tidak mengetahui _mode_?"

"Pada zaman dahulu orang-orang memakai pakaian yang memperlihatkan auratnya kemudian Islam datang membawa perintah Allah untuk semua manusia, salah satunya perintah bagi manusia untuk menutupi auratnya. Lantas, sesuatu yang kau sebut _fashion _itu hadir dengan model pakaian yang memperlihatkan aurat, bukankah itu berarti _fashion _tersebut yang ketinggalan zaman?"

"Dengar ya, pertama, kerudung itu ditemukan oleh pria yang ingin mengontrol wanita,"

"Benarkah? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau pria hendak menggontrol wanita dengan menggunakan kerudung."

"Yup, itu yang sebenarnya terjadi," sahut Himeka penuh kemenangan.

"Bagaimana dengan wanita yang melawan suaminya karena ia ingin memakai kerudung? Dan perempuan di Prancis yang terpaksa melepaskan kerudung mereka karena disebabkan oleh laki-laki? Bagaimana dengan semua itu?"

"Emmh, yah, itu berbeda,"

"Apanya yang berbeda? Orang-orang yang senantiasa memintamu memakai kerudung bukankah mereka adalah perempuan? Wanita?"

"Memang benar. Tapi kan—"

"Tapi _fashion _yang didesain dan dipromosikan oleh banyak perusahaan yang didominasi pria memberimu kebebasan, begitu menurutmu? Apa kamu pikir pria tidak memiliki kontrol dalam mengekspos perempuan dan menggunakannya sebagai komuditas?"

Himeka terdiam. Karin kemudian memandangnya.

"Apa kau masih berpikir bahwa pria mengontrol wanita dengan kerudung?" tanya Karin.

"Ya," jawab Himeka singkat dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Bagaimana contohnya secara khusus?"

"Dengan memberi tahu wanita apa yang sebaiknya mereka kenakan dan bagaimana seharusnya mereka memakainya,"

"Bukankah televisi, majalah serta film juga memberitahumu apa yang sebaiknya kau kenakan serta bagaimana kau dapat menjadi lebih menarik?"

"Tentu saja. Itu disebut _fashion_,"

"Bukankah itu berarti mereka mengontrolmu? Mereka menekan dirimu untuk mengenakan apa yang mereka ingin kau kenakan,"

Himeka terdiam. Mulutnya mulai mengerucut. Tampaknya ia mulai kehabisan kata dan logika untuk membantah perkataan Karin.

"Bukan hanya mengontrol dirimu, mereka juga mengontrol pasar," lanjut Karin. Himeka kembali mendesah.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Maksudku, secara tidak langsung kau diberi tahu untuk dapat terlihat seperti wanita yang ada pada majalah oleh pria yang mendesain majalah tersebut serta menjual produknya,"

"Lalu, apa hubungannya hal itu dengan kerudung?"

"Tentu saja itu sangat berkaitan. Tidakkah kamu mengerti? Kerudung adalah ancaman bagi mereka. Mereka, melalui media, mengontrol wanita untuk mengikuti _fashion _yang dapat membuat wanita menghabiskan jutaan uangnya hanya untuk dapat terlihat menarik sesuai standar _fashion _yang didesain oleh pria tersebut. Dan lihatlah apa yang Islam katakan, Tuhan memintamu untuk menutup semua auratmu dan berfokus mempercantik hatimu, bukan sekedar mempercantik penampilanmu. Kau tidak perlu mempedulikan apa yang pria pikirkan tentang penampilanmu,"

"Tapi, bukankah kerudung juga merupakan sebuah produk? Bukankah aku juga harus mengeluarkan uangku untuk dapat membeli dan memilikinya?"

"Ya, itu benar. Namun, kerudung adalah produk yang bisa memberimu kebebasan dari pria yang mendominasi pasar dengan _fashion_,"

"Berhenti menceramahiku!" seru Himeka kesal. Ia kemudian berkacak pinggang dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya. "Aku tidak akan memakai kerudung!"

Karin menutup bukunya, ia kemudian berdiri mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Himeka. Mereka kemudian saling bertatapan.

"Ini semua menghabiskan waktuku. Dengar, kurasa kerudung sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan lingkungan saat ini. Lagipula, aku masih berumur tujuh belas tahun. Aku masih terlalu muda untuk mengenakan kerudung," lanjut Himeka.

"Kau sudah baligh, Himeka. Kau memiliki kewajiban untuk menutup auratmu,"

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau memakai kerudung sekarang. Jalanku masih panjang, nanti saja kalau sudah tua, aku baru akan memakai kerudung,"

"Bagaimana kalau kau meninggal nanti malam?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu!" sahut Himeka kukuh pada pendiriannya.

"Baiklah, katakan saja semua alasanmu itu pada Allah saat kau menemui-Nya di hari pembalasan nanti," ujar Karin kemudian. Himeka terdiam. Kata-kata Karin itu terus terngiang dalam kepalanya.

'…_katakan semua alasanmu itu pada Allah…'_

'…_saat kau menemui-Nya di hari pembalasan nanti…'_

'…_saat kau menemui-Nya di hari pembalasan nanti…'_

Karin menghela nafas perlahan. Ia lalu melanjutkan perkataannya,"Aku hanya ingin memberimu kesadaran. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa memaksamu untuk memutuskan. Kau yang memutuskan pilihanmu sendiri. Tapi ingat,'_…boleh jadi kamu tidak menyenangi sesuatu, padahal itu baik bagimu, dan boleh jadi kamu menyenangi sesuatu padahal itu tidak baik bagimu. Allah mengetahui, sedang kamu tidak mengetahui,' _(QS Al-Baqarah: 216).

'_Wahai anak cucu Adam! Sesungguhnya Kami telah menyediakan pakaian untuk menutupi auratmu dan untuk perhiasan bagimu. Tetapi pakaian takwa, itulah yang lebih baik. Demikianlah sebagian tanda-tanda kekuasaan Allah, mudah-mudahan mereka ingat.' _(QS Al-A'raf: 26)

'_Sungguh, kepada Kami-lah mereka kembali, kemudian sesungguhnya (kewajiban) Kami-lah membuat perhitungan atas mereka.' _(QS Al-Gasyiyah: 25-26)

Jadi, apa keputusanmu? Mana yang akan kau pilih? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Karin kemudian.

"Huf!" Himeka menghela nafas sesaat. Ia kemudian tersenyum. "Aku sudah membuat keputusan,"

**.**

**.**

**Alhamdulillah, selesai :')**


End file.
